bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pridak
, (dawniej)| barraki_powers=Żadne| barraki_status=Żywy| barraki_pron=Pri-dak| prod_number=8921| }}Pridak to okrutny i żądny krwi lider Barraki i dawny dowódca Ligi Sześciu Królestw. Biografia Wczesne życie Pridak był kiedyś niewolnikiem Bractwa Makuta, pomocnikiem Icaraxa. Miał rządzić małą, bezużyteczną strefą, ale to wystarczyło, aby wzbudzić w nim pragnienie posiadania większej władzy. Wyzwolił się spod władzy Bractwa i rozpoczął życie jako zdobywca. Liga Sześciu Królestw Z pomocą pozostałych pięciu Barraki założyli Ligę Sześciu Królestw, która podporządkowała sobie większość Wszechświata Matoran. Przed wykonaniem ostatecznego najazdu na Metru Nui, by przejąć władzę nad światem, Pridak i reszta zostali złapani i skazani przez Bractwo Makuta na śmierć, jednak tuż przed egzekucją pojawił się Botar i zabrał ich do Otchłani, gdzie mieli spędzić resztę swojego życia. Otchłań W czasie Wielkiego Kataklizmu mury więzienia się zawaliły, a Pridak i reszta uciekli do oceanu. Z powodu działania Mutagenu, Barraki zmienili się w odrażające potwory przypominające morskie stworzenia. Podczas przeczesywania podwodnej krainy, Pridak uznał Słupy Solne za swoje ulubione miejsce polowań. Szybko ogłosił się wodzem rekinów Takea. thumb|left|Pridak przesłuchuje Defilaka Gdy Kanohi Ignika wpadła do oceanu, Pridak dowiedział się o tym i zaatakował łódź Defilaka, Gar, Idris i Sardy, gdy badali głębiny oceanu. Zabrał Defilaka i resztę do swojej twierdzy, gdzie wypytał ich o maskę. Potem podążał za fałszywymi wskazówkami Defilaka, by odnaleźć maskę. W tym czasie gigantyczny Jadowity Węgorz zaatakował Mahri Nui. Pridak wraz z Mantaxem popłynęli go zatrzymać. thumb|Pridak wyrywa Maskę Życia DekarowiDwójka Barraki spotkała Carapara i Ehleka, wraz z Brutaką, zmutowanym na tyle, by oddychać pod wodą. Wkrótce potem czwórka Barraki odnalazła w jaskini Kalmaha i Dekara z Igniką. Pridak kazał Wielkiej Kałamarnicy zabrać Brutakę i zabić go, a sam wyrwał Maskę Dekarowi, powodując, że wielki strumień światła ogarnął cały ocean. Spowodowało to u wszystkich utratę przytomności. Pridak został przeklęty przez Ignikę, która zwiększyła u niego żądzę krwi i wściekłość. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, zagroził zniszczeniem maski, jeśli Kalmah nie odpłynie. Takadox zahipnotyzował go, aż wreszcie Pridak się uspokoił. Następnie lider rekinów przewodził grupie Barraki, kiedy ci natknęli się na Toa Mahri. Pridak wyjawił wtedy wojownikom, że jest w posiadaniu Maski Życia. Rozkazał zabrać Toa do podwodnych celi, gdzie ci mieli być strzeżeni przez podwodne stworzenia. Później wraz z pozostałymi popłynął spotkać się z Nocturnem, któremu Barraki powierzyli sprawowanie pieczy nad Igniką. Takadox i Pridak stoczyli bój z Matoro i Maxilosem, podczas gdy armia Ehleka pod wpływem Kanohi Garai Hewkiiego zaatakowała rekiny Pridaka, co wywołało konflikt pomiędzy dwoma Barraki. Kiedy otrzymali wiadomość od Mantaxa odnośnie spotkania wszystkich Barraki, Pridak i Ehlek zakończyli swoją walkę i popłynęli do kryjówki, gdzie cała szóstka miała się zebrać, by wyjawić zdrajcę, który lata temu wyjawił plan Barraki Bractwu Makuta. Okazało się, że zdrajcą był Takadox. Spotkanie zostało przerwane przez lawinę wywołaną przez Hydraxona. Później szóstka Barraki zebrała swoje armie i wyruszyła w pogoń za Toa Mahri, którzy zdobyli Maskę Życia. Podczas pościgu, Barraki spotkali Maxilosa, który wyjawił im, że jest w rzeczywistości Makutą Teridaxem. Barraki początkowo dali Makucie wygrać, lecz potem przypuścili kontratak i doszczętnie zniszczyli ciało Maxilosa. thumb|left|Pridak w OtchłaniWkrótce potem Barraki dogonili Toa Mahri i stoczyli z nimi wielki bój. Kiedy Toa byli pewni swej przegranej, Jaller zaczął przygotowywać Nova Blast, lecz wtedy wojownicy zostali teleportowani na Metru Nui przez Matoro, który poświęcił swoje życie do ocalenia Wielkiego Ducha, pozostawiając Barraki samych w morskich głębinach. Następnego dnia, Mantax dał Pridakowi hełm oryginalnego Hydraxona. Wtedy Pridak uświadomił sobie, że obecny Hydraxon nie jest tym prawdziwym. Zebrał swoją armię i wyruszył na poszukiwania wojownika. Po okrążeniu Hydraxona, Pridak wyjaśnił mu, że Dekar zniknął w tym samym czasie, w którym Hydraxon się pojawił, uświadamiając sobie, że to właśnie Dekar jest nowym Hydraxonem. Chciał zmusić wojownika do porzucenia swojej pracy jako łowcy więziennych zbiegów, lecz Hydraxon nie chciał go słuchać. Pokonał Pridaka i zabrał go ze sobą. Zakon Mata Nui Niedługo potem, Pridak i trójka innych Barraki pozostałych w Otchłani dostali szansę zemsty na Bractwie Makuta poprzez wstąpienie do armii Zakonu Mata Nui. Pridak zgodził się na tę propozycję, widząc w tym możliwość odbudowania Ligi Sześciu Królestw. Po uwolnieniu z Otchłani, Pridak szybko zebrał armię i wyruszył na podbój. Na pierwszej wyspie, jaką zaatakował, natknął się na fortecę znajdują się pod atakowaną twierdzą Makuta. Podczas eksploracji fortecy, Pridak odkrył fragmenty rozbitej ściany z wyrytymi napisami. Wierząc, że ściana została zniszczona przez kogoś, kto nie chciał, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tej informacji, przez co musiała być ona cenna, Pridak zaczął układać kawałki ściany w całość. Po przeczytaniu informacji o planie Bractwa Makuta, skontaktował się z pozostałymi Barraki, by zaproponować im sojusz z The Shadowed One. Barraki złożyli liderowi Mrocznych Łowców ofertę wyjawienia informacji na temat wirusa znalezionego przez The Shadowed One. Przywódca Łowców zgodził się i wkrótce potem zawarł z Pridakiem sojusz, by pozbawić Teridaxa jego mocy. Jednakże, sygnał wysłany przez The Shadowed One nie dotarł na czas i Makuta zachował swoją potęgę. Mając pod ręką gotową armię, Pridak zdecydował się przypuścić atak na Metru Nui. Nim armia Pridaka zdołała dojść do Metru Nui, Teridax umarł. Pridak wyszedł na powierzchnię Spherus Magna, gdzie jego mutacje zostały cofnięte przez Maskę Życia. Cechy i umiejętności Pridak był jednym z najsilniejszych i najszybszych Barraki. Lubił cicho dryfować nad swoimi nic nieprzypuszczającymi ofiarami, zanim uderzał z prędkością błyskawicy. Nawet najtwardsza zbroja była niczym dla jego ostrych zębów. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest skłonność do wpadania w gwałtowny gniew. Jest też bardzo skłonny do przemocy, gdy trzeba wymusić dyscyplinę - oprócz oślepienia jednego oka Kalmaha, kiedyś odgryzł Nocturnowi rękę. Ma gorący temperament, ale myśli praktycznie - nie widział powodu by zabijać Matoran, gdy nie przynosiło to korzyści. Uzbrojenie Broń Pridaka to Ostrze Zębów Rekina, będące prawie tak twarde jak Protostal. Barraki używał też Miotacza Kałamarnic, dopóki ten nie został mu skonfiskowany przez Hydraxona. Armia Jako członek Ligi Sześciu Królestw, Pridak przewodził armii kryminalistów Matoran, kilku Mrocznym Łowcom oraz innym istotom chcącymi siać zniszczenie. W Otchłani, Pridak został wodzem armii rekinów Takea. Statystyki Informacje o zestawie right|thumb|Minifigurka PridakaPridak został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2007 roku jako średni set. Zestaw składał się z 47 części, w tym z jednego Miotacza Kałamarnic i dwóch Morskich Kałamarnic. Minifigurka Pridaka została wydana w drugiej połowie 2007 roku w playsecie Terenowy Pełzacz Toa i Podwodny Atak Toa. Zamiast unikalnej głowy, minifigurka Pridaka miała głowę Takadoxa w kolorze białym z czerwonymi oczami. Elementy z zestawu Pridaka mogły zostać użyte razem z częściami Kalmaha i Takadoxa do zbudowania Zyglaka. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Ze względu na swoją mutację w Otchłani, Pridak często jest nazywany "Rekinem". *Przez długi czas sądzono, że czerwony kolor na ciele Pridaka to krew. Greg Farshtey zdementował te plotki, mówiąc, że jest to jego naturalne zabarwienie skóry. Pojawienia *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (we wspomnieniach) *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 6: Miasto Zagubionych'' *''Komiks 6'' *''Komiks 7: Maska Życia, Maska Zguby'' *''Komiks 8: Morze Cieni'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 7: Więźniowie Otchłani'' *''Komiks 9: Bitwa w Głębinach!'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek'' *''Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui'' *''Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera'' *''Sny o Zagładzie'' (tylko wspomniany) *''Opowieść Hydraxona'' *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' *''Władanie Cieni'' *''BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana'' (tylko wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' *''Planszowa Gra Barraki'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Creeps from the Deep'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Hahli'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Kongu'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Matoro'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Mahri - Ostateczne Wyzwanie'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Zobacz też *Galeria: Barraki Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Pridaka na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Barraki Kategoria:Liga Sześciu Królestw Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Generacja 1